Will you go on a date with me?
by cmfan321
Summary: One night Nell is talking to Deeks about telling Kensi how he really feel about her. So they make a deal. Deeks asks Kensi out and tells her how he feels, If Nell does the same thing but with Eric. So when Deeks knocks on Kensi's door that night he's surprised when a dark haired man opens. Is Deeks to late to tell her how he really feels?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is! I hope you enjoy. Took me all weekend to finish it up. Now on with the show ;) **

After a long day of chasing down leads and interrogating suspects the team finally caught the killer of Petty Officer Scott Lawrence. Now the agents where sitting in their desks finishing up there report. Hetty walks into the bullpen and clears her throat to get their attention.

"You all have done an excellent work on this case. I know you've all put in a lot of hours to this case. You all deserve a little break. This paperwork can stay put for another day. Go home and get some rest." She says giving them a small smile

"Thanks Hetty." smiled Sam, already packing up his stuff to go home.

"You're welcome but I do expect you to come into work on time tomorrow morning." She replied looking directly at Deeks. He just grinned. "_Cheeky bastered"_ she thought to herself walking back to her office.

Seconds later Sam and Callen left saying goodnight to the others. Deeks walked to Kensi's desk that was turning off her computer. "Hey, want to go gets some drinks?"

"Not tonight deeks."

"You sure we can go to that bar you like?" Deeks said enthusiastically

"I said no deeks."

"Okay. How about we go over to your place and order takeout."

"I'm really tired deeks, all I wanna do is go home and sleep. Maybe some other time, okay" she says tiredly

The disappointed blond nodded "Another time then." He smiled sadly.

Giving him a small smile Kensi grabbed her bag and left. Sighing Deeks walked to his desk deciding that since he was almost done with his report he'd just finish it now and tomorrow he won't have much work left to do.

Half an hour later he prints out his report and walks to Hetty's office.

"Mister Deeks I thought you'd have already left?"

"I didn't have anything to do tonight so I just finished this off.", giving her his work.

"Oh well, good work mister Deeks."

"Well, I'm gonna get going."

"Very well, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he replies going back to his desk and started packing. On his way out he sees Nell is walking down the stairs.

"Hey Shorty, what are you still doing here? Thought you already left?"

"I had some stuff I needed to finish in the computer."

"Are you heading out?"

"Yeah" She smiled at him

"I'll walk you out."

Both agents walk to the parking lot. When Nell breaks the silence "Do you wanna go get some drinks?" She asks awkwardly

Smiling he agrees "Sure"

Leaving in their cars they arrive to a bar just a few blocks away from OPS. Inside both agents order a beer. They have small talk. an hour later Deeks and Nell are half way done with their second bottle.

After sipping on her drink Nell says "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell who what?" He asks, while drinking his beer.

Rolling her eyes she responds "Kensi."

Keeping his expression neutral he says "I don't know what you're talking about." Shaking his head

Sighing she tells him "Why try to denying it?" "Everyone in ops knows that you have feelings for each other. Literally I bet even the president himself knows."

He stayed quiet.

"We notice when she's not looking you stare at her and she does the same thing." the redhead reasoned.

After a pause he finally responds "She'll hate me if I tell her. She won't talk to me ever again. I can't do that to her. I'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all." He says sadly.

Putting her hand on his she tells him sympathetically" You should at least try before it's too late."

"You should take your own advice too you know."

Confused she asks "What?"

"You and Eric, I can see you have the hot's for him." He says giving her a cheeky smile.

Shaking get head sure replies "That's completely different."

Smiling "Really, how so?"

"Um...uhh...well...um-"

"Ha, thought so." Then took a last swing at his beer " how bout this, I tell Kens my feeling and if things go well ill ask her out...but you my friend have to do the same thing with Eric."

Looking at him for a minute she tells him "what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"A very wise person told me that a person has to at least try." He says jokingly

Nell chuckles

"Deal?"

Nell smiles "Deal."Both agents shook on it.

"Let's go." Deeks says, throwing a couple of bills on the table. Nell gets her purse and the both walk out of the crowded bar and into the parking lot.

"So, now what?" Asks the petite redhead

"Now we proceed with the mission."

"What! We're gonna do it now?" she exclaims, shocked.

The shaggy haired man nodded" Why? Can't we wait for a couple days? And its two already 10 a clock" she rambled

"You told me to do it before it's too late. Now I'm telling you."

Cursing that he'd use her own word against herself she sighs in defeat "Fine."

Smiling big he says "Great" opening his door he continues "I'll see you tomorrow. To talk about how it went." "Good luck." She replies, getting in her car.

"Ditto." Then he drives off to Kensi's house. The closer he got to her house the more nervous he got. He started questioning about what she might say. "What if she doesn't feel the same way? Will she hate me? Would she ask for another partner? His heart started racing just thinking about it.

Stopping his car on her driveway he walks to her door. His palms where getting sweaty, he got the courage to knock on her door. He heard movement inside, then the sound of the door unlocking. He took a deep breath and waited for her to open. When it opened he was surprised when he didn't see Kensi but a dark haired man dressed shirtless pajama pants.

"_Her boyfriend_?" Deeks gulped when that popped in his head."_No, it__can't be. He can just be an old friend or something._" "_She would have told you if a friend of hers was coming"_ a little voice in his head said. Shaking his head back to reality he cleared his thought.  
"Is...um..Kensi hear?" He asks chokingly. His heart was now pumping faster than before.

The man widens the door. Deeks notices a bag on the floor next to her couch. The man replies "She's taking a shower right now. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

Deeks felt as if someone punched him in the gut. Trying not to choke on his words he replies "um no thank you, I think it's best if I go." holding back his tears. "Don't tell her I stopped by though."

"You sure?" he asks confused

"Yeah, I'll tell her tomorrow when I see her at work." He lied. Yeah, he was gonna see her tomorrow but he wasn't going to tell her about him stopping by her house.

"Okay" he says awkwardly

"Well bye." Deeks says

"Have a nice night."

"_Yeah like that'll happen."_ He thought. He gives him a fake smile and leaves.

He got in his car and drove home, still holding back his tears until he got to his house. Closing the door he walked to his room, changed into his pj's and got under the covers the last thought that ran through his mind before he cried himself to sleep was _"I'm too late."_

Not noticing his phone vibrating on the night stand of a new text from Nell.

TBC...

**A/N: Awww poor Deeks :'( I know but don't worry he and our badass beauty will get together really soon. And we will find out about our mystery man in either the next chapter or in chapter 3. Please Review. Already writing chapter 2 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally chapter 2 PEOPLE! YAY! Sorry I took so long i have to be into DENSI mode to write this story. I stayed up till 1 am to finish this. This chapter was really long so i split it into two parts so not only are you getting this one but your getting another chapter TODAY! Thank you for the reviews and now continue on with the story :) **

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Groaning Deeks opens his eyes and sees the clock, 6:45 then smacks the alarm shut. Knowing that he's not gonna get anymore sleep especially with his headache he Gets up from his bed and walks into the bathroom. He winces when he turns on the light. Looking at his reflection of himself through the mirror he sees that his eyes are bloodshot, then flashbacks of last night's events started going through his head.

Ignoring the ache in his chest Deeks looks over to Monty who's sitting on the bathroom floor and says "This is gonna be a long day buddy." Monty whimpers in agreement then leaves. Smiling at his four legged friend Deeks sheds his cloths and get into the shower ready to start his day.

* * *

At 7:10 Deeks arrived to OPS Deeks sees that he's the fist of the team to get in early for once. Putting his bag down on his desk Deeks turns on his laptop and starts working in the rest of his paperwork. At 7:30 Deeks groans dropping his pen he covers his eyes with his hands and inhales in and out. Hating that he can't stop thinking about last night Deeks get off his desk and walks to the locker rooms and changes into his gym cloths and takes out his frustration out on the punching bag.

_"Stupid deal." __**Punch **__"stupid boyfriend" __**Punch, roundhouse kick**__ "Stupid Kensi for making me fall for her."_ He thought to himself. Distracted from all the punching Deeks didn't hear someone calling behind him.

"DEEKS!" Panting Deeks stops and lean on the bag.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nell exclaimed "I've been calling your name for past five minutes."  
Deeks turn and faces the small redhead now that his breathing is under control Deeks replies "Sorry Nell."

"Its okay. You where punching that thing like an animal. Are you okay?" She asks worriedly

Sighing he thinks about lying to her but then decides not to "no, not really" he said looking at her with sad eyes.

"What happened?" "Was it about last night?" "What did Kensi say?" She rambled on now freaking out.

Swallowing his saliva he responds "Nothing happened last night, because I didn't tell Kensi anything." Then he whispered "I was too late." Nell almost didn't hear him.

"Deeks, why, what happened?"After a pregnant pause Deeks then tells her. When he finished telling her he saw she was getting tear eyed.

"Oh Marty, I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Then hugged him, after what felt like hours they finally pulled apart. After the hug Marty then remember about Nell side of the operation.

"Enough about me, how did it go with Eric?" He said with a cheesy smile

Nell smiled thinking about last night "Well I went over and we talked for a while then I just told him. For a second I thought about how stupid I was for just laying it out there. Then he did the unexpected." She paused "He kissed me. Then he told me he liked me too. After that I stayed for a little while longer then went home. We agreed to go out tonight." She continued blushing.

Smiling Deeks replied "I'm happy for you Nell."

"But I feel bad that it didn't go well for you though." She said sadly

Giving her small smile Deeks said "Don't worry about that. I'll get over it sooner or later." Nell nodded

He nudge her "I've gotta go change, you should get going before your boyfriend starts getting worried." He jokes

She smiled at him and then left.

After getting back into his working cloths Deeks walked to down to the bullpen where Sam, Callen, and Kensi where already working.

"Look who finally decided to come in early. I'm surprised, I usually get here first" Joked Sam

It felt like walking into the twilight zone." Said Callen

"Hahaha, that's funny guys." He said sarcastically, walking to his desk and did all he could to concentrate on his work and not on the beautiful brunette sitting on the other side of the room. At around noon the team where still doing paperwork.

Callen was getting a little worried because at around that time. A certain LAPD detective would have been getting on his nerves with his annoying comment and complaints on why they haven't gotten a new case yet or better yet he hasn't heard him make any cheesy comments to Kensi all day. When the clock struck 1 o clock he sighs thinking he's had enough of quiet Deeks.  
But Sam beat him to it.

"Okay Deeks, what the hell is going on with you today?"

"What?" He asked confused

"You've been quiet all day, not even one word. And you look like you haven't slept in days."

Finally looking at Sam he responds "It's nothing, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is that it, cuz you look like someone had taken you favorite toy." Callen said giving him a smile.

Before Deeks could reply Hettt walked in and looked over to him " can you come to my office for a moment." She says politely. Deeks got up and follows her.

The team waited till they where our of ear shot to continue talking.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Kensi asks worriedly. The two agents shrugged not knowing what to say.

"What's worrying me is his new behavior. I cant believe I'm going to say this but, I miss the old Deeks." Said Sam

"Yeah that is worrying me too, Kens you know anything about this?" asked Callen

Kensi replies "no, I don't, why would I know?"

"Because you're his partner and you're the last one that was here last night with him."

"Sorry, but I don't know anything."

The agents then stood silent.

Nell walked to the bullpen with a paper bag in her hand.

"Where's Deeks?"

"Hetty" all three agents said simultaneously

"Why?"

"Don't know." They all said

"Oookay." Then walked to his desk and put the paper bag on the table.

"Whats that?" Asked kensi

"It's sort of a thank you gift; he helped me out with something last night."

"Last night?" Kensi said feeling a pang of jealousy

"Yeah we went for drinks and he helped me with some stuff." she said then went back upstairs.

Kensi nodded then went back to work in her laptop. When her phone vibrated on her desk and read her text

_"My flights about to leave, just wanted to say one last bye. :)"_

Kensi smiled and replied to the text

_"Have a safe flight and bye. I'm glad you're happy."_  
After a minute her phone vibrated again and grinned when she read it

_"And good luck with this guy of yours I hope he'll make you happy :)"_

_"K. Bye"_

* * *

Deeks sits on one of the chairs "Am I in trouble?

Hetty smiled No your not, unless you did something?"

"No I haven't done anything."

"Okay then, I've talked to director Vance about you and he's very impressed with your work. And he's made a few phone calls with the LAPD and talked about your achievements." She says taking a sip of her tea.

"Mhm" was all Deeks could say trying not to get his hopes up.

"And we've come to the conclusion that your time as LAPD liaison officer for NCIS has been terminated" she said calmly

**A/N: Please review and chapter 3 should be up in a second. **


	3. Chapter 3 part 2

**A/N: HERE YOU GO :)**

Deeks just stared at her shocked, he couldn't speak.

She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a paper. "There has been an offer for you to be an official NCIS agent if you want it?" She said offering him the paper.

Deeks didn't think twice and took it. "When do I start?" He said smiling

"Well you first have to sign those papers then by next week you'll be a full time agent."

Deeks looked at the papers then looked up at Hetty "Thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me, you did all this on your own." She says, giving him a pen. Deeks grabs it and wrights his signature and then sets both things down.

Hetty smiles at him "You are free to go now mister Deeks." Deeks then gets up and goes back to where his friends are.

"What did Hetty want to talk you about? Asked Sam

"She just wanted to talk to go over with me the report I gave her last night." He lied

When he got to his desk he noticed a paper bag "What this?"

"Nell came over she said it was a gift." said Kensi trying to hide her jealousy.

He opened the bag and smiled at the stack of Oreos in it. "Oooh lunch" he says out loud. Took a bite of one of them, he moaned at the deliciousness, he had totally forgot that he only ate some toast for breakfast in the morning.

"You guys want?" Sam and Callen took two cookies except for Kensi who took three.

"Someone's hungry." he says playfully giving her a big grin. Kensi blushed and took a bite of the cookie.

Sitting on her chair she replies "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I over slept." She noticed his eyes sadden after he statement. She shrugged it off and went back to work.

At around 7 o clock everyone was packing up to leave. Callen carpooled with Sam; Kensi went to the bathroom which made Deeks escape a lot easier. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the bullpen and saw Nell on by the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied while playing with her shirt

"You ready for your date?"

"Yeah" she blush "I'm just a little nervous."

"Your gonna be fine don't freak out."

Nell nodded, she hugged him and whispered "Thank you again"

He hugged her back and chuckled "You don't have to thank me anymore, the cookies where enough and you shouldn't thank me either it was your advice, your idea, all you. You just needed a little boost."

He felt her nodded on his chest. They pulled apart and then they noticed Kensi standing behind them, holding her bag hard jealousy was bubbling in her.

Deeks then looked back to Nell "Your gonna do fine." She nodded

When Deeks was about to leave Kensi asked quickly "Hey Deeks, do you want to go out for some drinks?" Trying not to sound nervous

As much as Deeks wanted to say hell yes he didn't want to go through another night filled with heart ache.

"I don't feel like going out, I'm just gonna head home." He said

Kensi's heart dropped. Telling herself that she told him the same thing last night and he ended up going with Nell. And she stayed home last night trying to think of a way to tell him how she felt about him. But he spent all day doing work, snapping out of her thoughts

Kensi nods "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then he walks out the door.

Kensi walks up to Nell

"Hey, do you know why he's been acting like this all day."

"Umm nooo." Lied Nell

Kensi saw right through her.

"Nell please tell me." She begged

Just then Eric walks down the stars in a par a jeans, and dress shirt.

"Ready to go babe?" He asks excitedly

"_Babe, did he just say babe?_ Kensi thought

"Wait what's going on here?"

"Me and Nell are going out to the movies" he says putting his arm around Nell's waste

"You guys are together?" Kensi asks surprised

They both nodded. Blushing "We just stared; we're waiting for a little while to tell them." Said Nell

Nodding Kensi smiles and hugs them "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks" they say getting even more read.

"Well I'll let you two get going then."

"Okay, bye" says Nell. She thanked Eric for coming in at the right time.

"Bye kens, maybe we can double date with you and your boyfriend sometime." Said Eric

"Boyfriend, What are you talking about?" Kensi asks confused

"Um Deeks last night went over you-" Nell cut in

"Eric, why don't you go start the car I'll be out in a minute." said Nell sternly

Eric nods keeping his head down knowing he should have kept his mouth shut

"_So close"_ Nell thought

"Nell can you explain to me what just happened, what did he mean about my boyfriend? I don't have one." Kensi said sternly

"Kens I-wait, what? You don't have a boyfriend?" She asks confused

Kensi shakes her head

"Oh crap" Nell whispered

"Nell, ."

"Okay, the reason why we thought you had a boyfriend and why Deeks has been acting weird is because...last night Deeks went over to your place to talk to you about something important but when he got there, a man answered."

Kensi gasped now understanding she let Nell continue

"I guess he jumped to conclusions the last thing he told me was that he left and went home."

"God this is all just a big misunderstanding." She ran her hand trough her hair.

"Well you should go over his house and clear everything out." Nell suggested

Kensi paused for a second then nodded "yeah I should." Already opening the door.

"I want to hear how it went tomorrow okay?" When she got Eric's car

"Alright." then drove off to Deeks house.

When she got to his apartment she nocks. He didn't answer the door so she knocked again. Five minutes later he still didn't answer. Knowing that he was inside because she saw his car in the parking lot she pulled out her lock pin and opened the door, pulling out her gun just in case she walked in. when she got to the living room lights where on. Still no sign of Deeks she exclaims "Deeks?" Walking down the hallway she calls out again "Deeks?"

When she gets to his room the door is closed. She holding on her gun Kensi puts her other hand slowly on the knob then quickly opens it and aims her gun. No one was there then the bathroom door opens and a half naked Marty Deeks walks out in wrapping a towel on his waste when he looks up he screams.

"AHHH!" And the towel almost falls off but he holds onto it. When he notices it's Kensi with her gun drawn he exclaims "What the hell kens, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Covering himself

Kensi puts down her gun and holsters it in her pants.

"Sorry." She said shyly

Calming down he asks her how she got in

"Picked your lock." She said giving him a small grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Can we talk later better yet tomorrow." he says frustrated.

"Nell told me about last night."

Deeks stud quiet.

"What did she tell you?" He asked nervous

"She told me that you came over my place and someone that was not me answered the door." She said calmly

He breathed out not even knowing he was holding it. But then he replayed what she said in his head and his face darkened

Kensi noticed it and finished quickly "But you jumped to conclusion Deeks, you completely misunderstand what you saw last night."

"How so?"

"Well for one, he's not my boyfriend" she stated

Marty's heart stoped

_Not my boyfriend Not my boyfriends _kept repeating in his head.

Kensi saw he relaxed when she told him that.

"We can talk about this later when you're more appropriately dressed. I'll be in the living room."

"What if I want to talk in just this?" He flirted

Kensi tried not to smile

"Go change Deeks,I'm gonna go see what you have to eat I'm starving." She then left his room.

When she closed the door Deeks smile grew wider.

Kensi set a plate of left over Chinese and sat on the couch and started surfing through channels till she stopped at the discovery channel. They were giving a marathon of _"American Guns"_

Intrigued by the show and her food Kensi didn't hear Deeks walk into the living room and sat next to her. They watched the show until Kensi finished her food and set it on the coffee table.

Wiping her hands in her jeans she put the TV on mute and turns to her partner.

"Okay, I'm just going to get this over with because I want to get this straight as fast as possible."

Deeks nodes

"That night when I got home I was just thinking about getting In a long hot bath and go to sleep. But it got delayed because someone knocked on my door and that someone was...Jack."

"Jack? As in your jack?" "Jack as in the jackass that left you and broke your heart into little pieces?!" He exclaims now angry

"Yes Deeks that jack." she stated

Marty sighs "what did he want?"

"he just came over to talk. He wanted tell me that he was sorry about leaving and all that shit lasted for about ten minutes. Then he went on about how he went to rehab in some place up north and how he got better and in more control of his PTSD. And how his wife and told me about his kids."

Marty closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain in hers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must have hurt listening to that."

"It did, a little."He looked up at her and saw that she looked fine. Not even a hint of hurt "He just came to thank me for helping him out back then and stuff." Seeing the pained look on Deeks face she continued "He finally gave me closure, which I told him I was thankful for that, that I've been waiting for that moment for a long tom but I didn't need it anymore I had moved on from that… I moved on from loving him... and moved on to loving someone else."

Deeks looked at her wanting to know who it was that had captured her heart.

She continued "He was happy that I moved on and so was I. I didn't know that I had moved on until last night. When didn't feel the same way for him as six years ago. He told me he was just going to stay the night, he had a flight this afternoon. So I told him to take the couch so he didn't have to pay a motel. Then this morning I drove him to the airport and that was it."

"Let me get this straight." He looked at her "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You don't feel the same way about Jack as six years ago?"

"nope"

"And you've moved on from him to another guy?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask who this new guy is, or what's he like?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

"He's kind, funny, and cute when he gets jealous, cute smile, has the most beautiful eyes, and amazing body.

Deek heart felt like it has been ran over a truck. He wanted her to stop but what she said next made him want to cry.

"And he's sitting right in from of me." She said softly, her eyes showed so much love that

Marty couldn't take it anymore. He claimed her mouth with his. It took Kensi a second to understand what happen then she responded. The kiss was passionate and loving. Both put love into the kiss. Kensi gasped for air and Deeks took it as the opportunity and deepened it. Kensi's hands where on his hair massaging his scalp, While Deeks had one hand on her back and the other was cradling her face. He laid her onto the couch to get more comfortable. After what seemed, like hours the pulled apart and gasped for air.

When they calmed their breaths Kensi and Deeks moved over so Kensi laid her head on his chest. Marty broke the silence by whispering "I love fern." While stoking her back

She chuckled "I love you too Deeks."

"While we are in this whole love sharing talk I want to tell you why I went to your house last night."

"Okay."

"I wanted to ask you this for a long time I either chickened out or work got in the way."

"You're not proposing are you?" Kensi joked

Deeks laughed "no, I'm not." "_Yet"_ he thought. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me."

Kensi stared at him for a second then she gave him a passionate kiss, when the pulled apart again Deeks smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kensi giggled and kissed him again.

**THE END?**

**A/N: YAYAYAYAY! They are together FINALLY hope you liked it. In the beginning i was thinking about just ending the story here. But then i changed my mind. I really like this story so i'm going to continue it. Next chapter DENSI DATE :) **


	4. DATE NIGHT

**A/N SORRRY SORRRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. BUT I HAD A WRITES BLOCK AND FINALLY WHEN I FINISHED WRITING IT I WAS LAZY TO TYPE IT AND POST IT. BUT KNOW IM BACK AND IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS. THE SAME FOR MY OTHER FANFICS. IVE WROTE MORE CHAPTERS SO IM GOING TO BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS. INCLUDING THIS ONE, SO CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE REVIEW :) **

"This is not how I planed this date to go." Says Deeks frowning, putting the stuffed pig under his arm.

The morning after their encounter both agents woke up embraced in each others arms. Deciding to not waste time Deeks proposed on taking her out that same day. Knowing tha Kensi didn't need a fancy dinner or an expensive day out for her to be swept of her feet Deeks decided to take her out to the Santa Monica pier. Leaving her car at her place when she went back to change they drove to there destination in Deeks's car. After seeing some surfers ride some waves they went over to the amusement park. Spotting a gaming booth Deeks sees that it's the games with throwing balls at the bottles. Being his cocky self for being in the little league he pays the man for three balls. Trying hard not to laugh at his failed attempt to drop the bottles Kensi decided to give it a try and at the fist try she had one of the down winning a pink pig.

"Really Deeks just because I won you a prize doesn't mean it's the end of the world." She says rolling her eyes.

"I know, but as the guy I'm suppose to win the prize for my girlfriend not the other way around. It's like a law." He explains, putting his arm around her.

Grinning she replies "Girlfriend, huh?"

"I I thought th-that w-w-well si-nce this mo-rn-ing..uhm." stammers the blue eyes blond now freaking out.

Laughing Kensi gives him a peck on his cheek "Girlfriend." She speculates, "I like it."

Seeing Deeks make his cute little grin and blush made her heart melt.

Tugging his arm to one of the booth Deeks asks, "What are you doing." Walking into a shooting rang of bottles.

"I want a prize. As my boyfriend you need to get it for me." She replies, giving the employee a couple of dollars. "You've got three shots." Handing Deeks the shotgun. " I want the little cow." Giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

After a couple of more a hours of getting in rides and walking the sun had set. Kensi and Marty were sitting at a table eating burgers at a local restaurant around the pier. Haven't not eaten since breakfast, Deeks ravished his meal leaving some ketchup residue on his nose causing Kensi to giggle.

"What?" he asks clueless.

Shaking her head "Nothing." Drinking some soda to take down her food.

Still seeing the goofy smile on her face he asks again. "Come one, what is it?"

"You've got a little sauce on you Rudolf." She says, snapping a picture before he wiped it off quickly.

"That's not funny." He says embarrassedly

"Yes it is." Replies looking at the picture laughing.

Trying to snatch her phone "Delete it." He says when he fails to retrieve it. Shaking her head she smiles.

Accepting defeat Deeks continues to finish his fries. Not taking his puppy eyes anymore Kensi take out her phone again and give it to him. Grabbing the electronic Deeks sees that the picture is the phone wallpaper. Smiling Deeks looks up to Kensi, chuckling when he sees her with ketchup on her nose.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused.

Smiling she replies "An eye for an eye."

Shaking his head he snaps a picture of her smiling. Then put it as his wallpaper.

"Why'd you do it?"

Shrugging she wipes off the sauce " I don't know, I just wanted to have something that will remind me of this day everyday and say that I made the right choice." She replies quietly.

Seeing Kensi so open up about this made his heart sore. Grabbing her hand he kisses it. " I love you."

Blushing she replies " I love you too."

After a pregnant pause Kensi then gets up, still holding onto his hand she grabs the stuffed animal.

"You're ready to go?" he asks taking out his wallet.

Nodded "Yeah."

"Alright." He quickly puts a few dollars on the table and grabs his piggy. And both agents walk back to Deeks's car.

* * *

Stopping in front of her door Kensi faces Deeks " I had a great time." She says softly

Smiling he replies "Me too."

Neither of them knew who moved first but both agent where hungrily kissing each other. Deeks nuzzled his hand through her lushes brown hair, as he seeked her tongue with his. Fighting for dominance Kensi moves her hand from his chest to his neck biting his lip causing him to groan. Unconsciously he slams her against the door, kissing her down to her neck, moving his hand down to her hips and grinds against her body making her moan and shudder. Knowing that if they don't stop now they'll be finishing this in her bedroom. Detaching his lips from her " We have to stop" he gasps out.

"What why." She asks pouting, hating the look on her face he continues, " I want us to take this slow, you're different from the other. You're special.

Hating that he's right Kensi nodes in agreement. "Alright, but I don't like it."

Grinning Deeks replies "Okay."

"I better get inside its getting late." She glances at her watch

"Yeah, goodnight." And gives her one last chaste kiss.

Smiling, she whispers "Night." Then walks into her house. Giving him one last look she closes the door. Sighing happily she thinks about their whole day together from waking up in each others arms and eating breakfast to going out to their amazing date. Taking of her shoes she walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Taking a sip she hears a knock on her door.

Setting the bottle on her table she goes to open the door. Opening the door reveals her partner, not even able to speak one word his lips claim hers again. Not complaining she responds by nibbling on his lower lip. Closing the door with his foot Deeks end the kiss.

"We've known each other for three years already and we both know almost everything about each other so why wait, we've waited enough right?" he states breathlessly.

Still disoriented from the lack of oxygen Kensi responds "Right." Not caring what he says next she kisses him. The kiss is not as the last kisses, this one is stronger hiding both need and passion.

Groaning when he once again steps away.

"WHAT NOW!" screams Kensi frustrated

"Bedroom?"

"What? You already know where my room is."

"I know but I didn't know if you wanted to take this to your room or-"

"DEEKS! If you don't take me now, Ill finish myself off."

Eyes widening he grabs her by the legs and puts her over his shoulder "To the bedroom." And slaps her but.

"You're such a caveman." She says, not eve trying to get off.

"And don't you know it." He replies as he walks to the threshold of her room and closes the door, where the two agents will make love till the wee hours.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it my apologies for updating so late. PLZ review, I would like to here if you liked it. **


End file.
